


Утро в Таллине

by Jenny_Ien, WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Ien/pseuds/Jenny_Ien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Утро в Таллине

У Протагониста был ключ.  
Дверь открылась и закрылась без щелчка. Стараясь ступать неслышно, Протагонист прошел через темный коридор и замер на пороге спальни.  
Проскользнувший в щель между шторами луч золотил спутанные волосы Нила. Тот спал поперек кровати, раскинув в стороны длинные руки.  
Стоило Протагонисту шагнуть в дверной проем, как Нил сел на постели одним ровным, сильным движением, пистолет казался продолжением его вытянутой руки, а дуло уперлось Протагонисту в грудь.  
— А, это ты, — констатировал Нил и убрал оружие.  
— А ты спишь с пистолетом, — фыркнул Протагонист.  
— Если вы параноик — это еще не значит, что за вами не следят, — улыбнулся Нил, энергично потер лицо ладонями и поднял на Протагониста значительно прояснившийся взгляд.  
— Ты сам дал мне ключ, — напомнил Протагонист.  
— Да, я помню, — отмахнулся Нил. — Позавтракаем где-нибудь? Или уже время обедать? Или ты совсем ненадолго?  
— Позавтракаем, сейчас самое время, у меня есть пара часов, — отчитался Протагонист по всем пунктам.  
— Классно, — резюмировал Нил.  
— Мне нужно обсудить с тобой предстоящую операцию, — развеял Протагонист его восторг.  
— А вот это уже не так классно, — согласился Нил.  
Он выбрался из постели, потянулся, заведя руки за голову. Протагонист наблюдал, как солнечный луч ползет по оставленному в сторону локтю Нила с желтеющим пятном синяка.  
— Я мог бы застрелить тебя, спящего, не входя в комнату, — заметил Протагонист.  
— Я не даю ключи тем, кто мог бы меня застрелить, — фыркнул Нил.  
Протагонист понимающе кивнул.  
— Я умоюсь и пойдем, хорошо? — уточнил Нил.  
Протагонист смерил его взглядом, от золотящихся вихров до босых пальцев ног.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Протагонист. — Но будет лучше, если перед этим ты оденешься.  
Нил рассмеялся, взъерошил волосы и потеснил Протагониста, пробираясь к выходу из спальни. От него пахло кондиционером для белья и сладким медовым шампунем. На мгновение Протагонисту захотелось коротко обнять его за плечи, но он не знал, как Нил отреагирует. Протагонист редко по-настоящему сближался с людьми — этого требовали особенности его работы. Еще реже он встречал людей, с которыми хотелось бы сблизиться.  
Зашумела вода, и Нил коротко выругался на незнакомом языке. Должно быть, из крана полилась ледяная.  
Протагонист хмыкнул и прошел на кухню, сияющую девственной чистотой — здесь, очевидно, не готовили. В мойке стояла забытая кружка, в которой сиротливо плавал разбухший чайный пакетик. Протагонист открыл холодильник, ожидая обнаружить там алкоголь, но нашел только подсохшие пончики и бутерброды с маслянисто поблескивающей мелкой рыбой в прозрачной упаковке.  
— Я нашел нам отличную машину, — Нил высунулся из ванной, держа зубную щетку на манер ножа. — Тебе не понравится, как она выглядит, но понравится, как она ездит!  
— Ты расскажешь мне все за завтраком, — пообещал Протагонист. — А сейчас — не отвлекайся.  
На какое-то время Нил действительно скрылся в ванной: было слышно только, как шумит вода. Потом вода смолкла, Протагонист слушал, как Нил шлепает по полу босыми ногами и как хлопают створки шкафа.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь особенного? — спросил Нил, когда они вышли на улицу.  
— Собираешься устроить мне экскурсию по Таллину? — полюбопытствовал Протагонист.  
— Я уверен, что ты ни разу здесь не был, — развел руками Нил. — И уж наверняка не пробовал Картулипорс или Веревёрст.  
— Что это? — поморщился Протагонист. — Звучит как проклятие.  
— Первое — свинина, запеченная в картофельном пюре, — пояснил Нил с видом профессионального рекламщика. — А веревёрст — кровяная колбаса с перловкой и шпиком.  
— А можно чего-нибудь попроще? — осторожно поинтересовался Протагонист. — Кофе, тосты...  
— Скука, — резюмировал Нил и свернул в сторону прямоугольной белой вывески с витиеватой надписью «Grenka». — Идем, попробуем лучшие завтраки в Таллине.  
Внутри было тихо и уютно, за стеклянной витриной красовались сэндвичи и другая выпечка, стимулируя аппетит. На меловой доске над витриной было написано что-то по-эстонски.  
— Я угощаю, — улыбнулся Нил. — Потому что ты не говоришь по-эстонски.  
— Здесь есть английская версия меню, — заметил Протагонист.  
Нил закатил глаза и ушел любезничать с хорошенькой официанткой. Вскоре он вернулся и поставил перед Протагонистом изящное блюдечко с круглой шоколадной конфетой.  
— Это марципан в шоколаде, — пояснил Нил довольно. — Традиционное эстонское лакомство. Попробуй.  
— Я пробовал марципан, — заметил Протагонист.  
— Такого — точно не пробовал, — заверил его Нил.  
Он оказался прав. И в марципане, и в лучших в Таллине завтраках.

— Я буду за рулем, — болтал Нил, пока они неторопливо шли от кафе в сторону парка Койду. — Будем ждать их машинку на улице Лаагна теэ. Я обо всем договорился: окружим их, а дальше дело за тобой.  
— Это оживленная трасса, — заметил Протагонист. — Там будем не только мы, но и множество других машин. Ты уверен, что справишься?  
— Не волнуйся, — отмахнулся Нил. — Я отлично вожу.  
— У тебя степень по физике и физическая подготовка неплохого спецназовца, ты умеешь стрелять, знаешь эстонский, а теперь говоришь, что отлично водишь машину, — Протагонист загибал пальцы. — Я ничего не забыл?  
— Еще я умею управлять вертолетом, — скромно улыбнулся Нил.  
Протагонист безнадежно вздохнул: даже если Нил и рисовался, спорить с ним было бессмысленно. Да и не слишком хотелось.

— Здесь наши пути расходятся, — сказал Протагонист у входа в парк. — Мне пора.  
— Ты даже не посмотрел на часы, — заметил Нил.  
— У меня хорошее чувство времени, — отозвался Протагонист.  
Нил фыркнул, потом отвел глаза. Спросил неожиданно неловко:  
— Если я приглашу тебя к себе на ночь — ты согласишься?  
— Это плохая примета перед делом, — покачал головой Протагонист. — Пригласи меня послезавтра, когда мы с ним покончим.  
— Идет, — легко согласился Нил.

Назавтра было дело Сатора, дерзкое ограбление и гонка по таллинской трассе.  
А послезавтра для них не наступило.


End file.
